Look with your Heart
by OtyliaMce
Summary: What If the bullet hit Gustave instead of Christine and Raoul didn't keep the bet. All this and more in OtyliaMce's 'Look with your Heart'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N this is my second Fanfic so yaaaaaay!**_

 _ **Plz Review!**_

 _BAM_ _!_

The sound of the gun echoed through the underground, for a few moments there was calm silence as everyone sighed expect for one.

"Mommy….."Gustave fell to the ground, his eyes faded grey, "Mommy…It hurts," Gustave whimpered. Christine rushed to his side "No No No no no no" Christine trailed off.

"Don't just stand there do something!" Erik yelled as he pointed with a trembling finger, at Madame Giry and Meg, as they ran off as fast as they can.

 _I'm dying, I'm only ten years old and I'm dying_

Gustave thought as he felt a pain in his side grew.

Christine didn't know what to do, tears streaming down her cheek should I tell him, that's all she could think

"Gustave….. I need to tell you something." Christine choked holding back a sob, "where's daddy?" Gustave coughed tears swelling up in his dull grey eyes.

"Darling, this is going to be hard to handle but this man here is your real father…" Christine croaked in a hoarse voice. The look on Gustave's face was heart breaking a mixture of grief anger and confusion appeared all at once

"No it can't be..." Gustave mumbled softly. Suddenly he screamed out "Nooooooooo!" his eyes darting around the room trying to do something but it was impossible as eyes slowly closed.

Silence consumed the lake as voices were heard in the distance, "Christine… I'm s…sorry" Erik choked but he couldn't do it, he let out a cry a collapsed onto the floor with Christine.

"Look _with your heart_

 _And not with your eyes"_ Christine sang as she stroked the Gustave's black hair, Erik looked up and smiled with tears dripping down to the floor and sang with her.

" _The heart understands_

 _The heart never lies_

 _Believe what it feels_

 _And trust what it shows_

 _Look with your heart_

 _The heart always knows_

 _Love is not always beautiful_

 _Not at the start_

 _So open your arms_

 _And close your eyes tight_

 _Look with your heart_

 _And when it finds love_

 _Your heart will be right."_

Erik and Christine sang in beautiful harmony as they drowned themselves in each other's tears

Just as they finished Madame Giry and Meg walked in with Raoul and two doctors

"Oh god…" was all that Raoul could get out, the doctors rushed over to the boy and check his pulse, what seemed like hours the doctors where ready to diagnosis, the new exactly what they were going to say.

"Well he is holding on to what little life he has." One of the doctors said.

Erik look dumfounded and Christine just had a blank stare "What…" They both said in unison. They picked up Gustave limp body as the rushed off. They went in a black carriage and soon arrived at the hospital.

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUN_

 _I know cliff hangers suck but I'm working on a way longer chapter so bear with me ok?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me quite a while to write!**_

"PREPARE THE OPERATION TABLE!" yelled a surgeon "ON IT!" another one blurted; all the while Erik, Christine and Madame Giry sat outside listening to the yelling worriedly. Sadly Meg was taken to jail and put in a mental hospital.

"What's taken so long" Erik sighed as he paced up and down the hall. "Just be happy he has a chance!" Madame Giry groaned. Sitting in a chair talking to a doctor with a dead serious look on both of they're faces.

"Thanks you sir!" Christine sighed as she walked over looking tired

"What did he say?" inquired Erik with a worried look on his face

"Gustave was a good state and should recover quickly but he might have trouble singing, seeing that you _are_ a musical family." Christine explain

 _Poor thing I hope he's ok_

Erik thought looking out the window at the starry night sky. What will happen to us now? He wondered slowly drifting off to sleep. Christine smiled when she saw Erik sleeping and yawned her self

 _I wonder what Meg is doing_

Christine frowned at thought and closed her eyes and soon went to sleep.

Madame Giry was awaken by a doctor who asked

"So ugh, who paying for the surgery?" the doctor kept a straight face Giry smiled and replied

"I will, it is my fault that the poor boy got shot," and sat back down.

Gustave's eyes fluttered open and sat up and quickly put his hand on the now bandaged wound

"Ow ow ow ow," Gustave moaned as he looked at the door, a doctor walked in. "Ah I see your up Monsieur would you like to see you family?" the man asked

Gustave's face beamed and nodded

And saw his mother and Mr Y rush in

"Oh my poor angel I'm so sorry please forgive me" Christine begged

"But Mother it's not your fault at all!" Gustave reassured.

They both smiled and embraced as Erik stood there not sure what to say

"Hello…." Erik trailed off nerves getting a hold of him.

What happen next caught him by surprise Gustave gulped and said "hello f..father" he smiled. Erik just stood there dumfounded he wasn't used to being a father, and to be called that by a child who just gotten told after he got shot, "How…" Erik mumbled.

Erik slowly walked over and stroked the boy's hair "I'm so sorry this happened to you," Erik worryingly. He never felt this way before that he felt guilty that someone was could dye. When he killed that scene changer he felt no grief or guilt but now he feels awful.

"Mother, how did you meet father…." Gustave asked. Silence fell across the room

"Well it's a little complicated darling, and I will tell you when we get home." Christine mumbled

Then it hit her, where are they going to live? Raoul owned the house and all they're things where still in Paris.

"Erik angel can we talk…"asked sweetly, Erik agreed and followed Christine outside the room. "You can live with me" Erik blurted out,

"I understand if you're not ready to begin again but if you need a place stay." Erik explained

Christine was of course ready, 10 years of missing Erik could all end if she just said yes…

She broke down on the spot and pounced on him, crying and sobbing, she wouldn't stop

"I…m..missed…you..so..much" she sobbed, never every wanting to let go.

"Please don't leave me again" Christine dried her eyes.

Erik heart shattered into a thousand pieces like glass smashing. "My poor angel, I'll always be her," Erik reassured as he kissed her head,

Suddenly a doctor walked out and said it was ok to take Gustave home, and explained how to change the bandages properly.

"Thank you doctor, we'll make sure he stays clean." Christine thanked as Erik went to pick up Gustave and picked him up bridal style a called a carriage, ride home was filled with excitement and chit chat about the new life that was beginning. When the carriage came to a halt, everyone hauled the luggage out of the cart and Gustave was kindly given some crutches by the hospital and crutched his way down a small, road that lead behind Phastama and to a little gate with a sign saying "Private Land!"

"Welcome to my domain!" Erik announced proudly.

The House was small, two floors and white with vines growing up the sides; It was beautiful and had some writing in French above the door

" _ **Mon doux ange de la musique"**_

This translated to 'My sweet angel of music'

"Oh Erik, it's so beautiful and lovely" Christine smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Erik opened the door and ushered then in, in the main hall where winding stairs leading to Three little bedrooms, each door in the house had something carved into it, the first little bedroom had a mask carved in it, the next bedroom was blank and the last one had a rose.

"The Blank room is yours Gustave!" Erik cheerfully chirped, Gustave walked in to the plain white room gawking thinking what he could do to the walls and the floor, here his mind can wander free, But Erik took this as disappointment.

"Is it not to your liking, we can change that!" Erik Blurted, in a panic to be the good father, to his son.

"Oh no Father it's wonderful, I love it!" Gustave beamed, Erik let out a sigh of relief,

"I left it blank so you can style it however you like!" Erik smiled kindly; Gustave smiled a big grin and Slowly took the crutches off and lied onto his back, and felt his eyes getting heavier and fell deep into sleep.

Erik took Christine by the hand and lead her to her bedroom next to Gustave and opened the rose door. Everything was Black with and rose red, the bedding had a black blanket with red pillows, and red drawers and a small balcony.

"Erik how did you do all this!" Christine gawked, Erik Chuckled as Christine walked around the room with her jaw dropped

"Phastama has been gaining popularity, this last ten years!" Erik shot a smug smile,

KNOCK KNOCK!

 _ **Hello again, I'm sooooo happy f how this came out and this chapter really long, plz review if you wanna keep the chapters this long, and also who do YOU want at the door, See ya!**_

 _ **-OtyliaMce**_


	3. PLEASE READ!

_**A/N Heys guys I just wanna say the REAL third chapter will be out today but first OMG I am soooo sorry today I went back to look at reviews for look with your heart and then I saw some reviews for my other fanfic The Adventures of little lotte, at first I was confused then I look and instead of the chapter of LWYH that I had written, I find the first chapter of The adventures of little lotte!**_

 _ **So I just wanna apologise for that mixup**_

 _ **-OtyliaM**_


	4. REAL Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey Guys sorry for not updating I've been really busy because it was Birthday on the 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **in August and moving house so there was no Wi-Fi for the first week!, so I haven't had the time but now I'm ready to be pumping out chapters like a BOSS! btw I've decided to update once a week but there gonna be short with good quality**_

"Don't worry darling I'll get it," Erik calmly cooed walking down stairs, as he walked through the house he saw a grey carriage outside with a few bags

 _It couldn't be…_

Erik opened the door and peeked outside he was instantly filled with rage, the man spoke "Hello Mons..."

"What are you doing here?!" Erik hissed, the man blankly stared into Erik's burning eyes "Here are the Bags that Christine and… _**Gustave's**_ brought to America." Raoul avoided Gustave's name like a disease.

 _How dare he act like that, coming to_ _ **my**_ _house and acting like it's nothing!_ Erik mind was on fire; he clenched his hands, pushed Raoul and started grabbing bags off the carriage and into the house.

Christine was exploring the house when she saw Erik heaving two heavy looking suitcases up the steep stairs with great ease, As Christine wondered where the suitcases came from she heard a small sound behind her, she shot her head around but nothing was there. Everyone had been on edge since the shooting,Christine sighed as she put her attention back on Erik "darling where did you get those bags?" Christine queried. Erik whole body tensed ' _what do I tell her?'_

He quickly made up a small lie "Raoul mailed them to us"

"oh.." Christine sighed remembering Raoul and all the good and bad memories, they're wedding, caring for Gustave and night Raoul came back from the casino, drunk and penniless that horrible night. By the time she snapped back to reality, Erik had taken all the bags upstairs and Raoul left quickly. Christine swiftly walked up stairs to unpack her things, as she entered her room there was three big suitcases labelled Christine De Changy (Did I spell that right? Ugh too tired to care!)

Seeing the name De Changy sparked a thought

 _I'm still married….._


	5. AN please read

Hey Otylia here, I know I haven't published a new chapter in what feels like years, I'm here to say that sadly i'm discontinuing this story. It's just that I've lost interest in the plot and run out of ideas. I won't be deleting the story because there is quite a big chance i'll come back and finish it, but for now I'm putting it on a the back burner, So i guess that's all.

hope you have a wonderful day,

OtyliaMce.


End file.
